


Childhood, Don't Go

by Clints13Arrow



Series: Spideypool 5ever [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Wade, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headspace, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Not Beta Read, Tarantula - Freeform, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wade is a good daddy, Wetting, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade gets to take care of his baby boy. Peter has Wade wrapped around his little finger. And Wade will do almost anything to get him to smile. It's not everyday that Wade felt useful and mature, but when they got to play, his whole world just consisted of his little boy and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing age play, so bare with me.

_“It's never too late to have a happy childhood.”  
― Tom Robbins_

Peter sat on the couch. His eyes half lidded as he tried to fight off wanting to go to sleep. He was too busy watching cartoons, and he didn’t want to miss how Courage would be able to save Muriel. The blankie in his grip was tight, his cup had long ago fallen from his hands. Peter heard the noises of his Daddy rummaging around in the kitchen. The sound of water over dirty plates, and drawers being opened. Peter couldn’t fight it anymore, and he felt into a light sleep. He could still hear his cartoon, but soon everything faded.

Wade hummed to himself listening to the sound of the cartoon playing on the small television. He glanced over at the couch to see the top of Peter’s messy hair. Comforted by the image of his baby boy still seated on the sofa, he went back to putting the plates they had used for breakfast away.

Drying his hands on a hand towel. Wade deemed the kitchen clean enough for the moment. He made his way to the sofa and wasn’t surprised to see his baby boy sleeping. He picked up the dropped sippy cup and set on the coffee table. He brought over Peter’s blankie until it lay on his lap, his hands unconsciously curled around the soft fabric. Wade lowered the volume on the television and changed it to something for him to watch, not that he minded the cartoons. 

Wade relaxed on the loveseat beside Peter’s sleeping form. He didn’t want to wake his baby boy up from his nap. He looked at Peter. His mouth open, his hair moussed up from not being combed in the morning. He still wore his favorite Star Wars footie pajamas. His blue blankie in his hands and his stuffed bear not too far away from him. 

_The bear was from Build a Bear, Wade had surprised him on a date and took him to Build a Bear. Peter couldn’t help but feel little when they entered. Wade helped him choose a brown furred bear that he said reminded him of Wade’s brown eyes. When Wade showed him the Super Dad t-shirt for the bear, Peter vibrated in excitement. They even found black pants. Peter wanted him to wear shoes, so he got shoes as well. Wade found a Spiderman hat, and even though Peter refused at first, he was happy wither everything his Daddy was choosing. Peter also added polka dot pajamas that said reminded him of his Daddy. When Wade got to pay for everything, the clerk at the desk asked if they wanted to add a recording or a scent. Wade asked if he could record something. He told his baby boy to wait patiently as he recorded something just for him._

_When they got to the apartment, and Peter hugged his bear tight, finally allowing himself to be little at home. Peter looked at his mismatched dressed bear in surprise. From out of the bear came the voice of his daddy._

_“I love you baby boy.”_

Wade smiled at the bear beside Peter and turned back to the television. He decided he would watch for a little while and then start up their lunch. After half an hour of nothing on Sunday television. Wade got up and decided to start up lunch. Grilled cheese sandwiches are well on their way at getting done when Wade can hear a small sigh. He lifts a finished slice to a plate and moves away from the stove. He needs to see his baby boy.

Leaning over the couch, Wade can see a very sleepy looking Peter who hid half of his face with his blankie. Wade leaned over and kissed his messy brown hair.

“Did you have a nice nap baby boy,” Wade asked with a smile.

Peter nodded his head and yawned into his blankie. Peter was able to see that he was still on the couch. He must have fallen asleep and missed his cartoon finishing. The thought of it made him frown, but he was sure if he asked, his Daddy would put it for him to finish watching. The smell of food made his tummy grumble.

“Do you need to use the restroom baby?”

“No. Hungry, Daddy,” Peter spoke, hidden behind his blankie.

Wade pulled the blankie down and kissed his forehead, “I know baby, that’s why I’m making you some grilled cheese, and macaroni. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter yawned.

After stretching, Peter tottered over to the small dining table and sat down. A Captain America sippy cup was waiting for him. Peter took an experimental drink before realizing that it was just lemonade, he drank some more. Peter felt a tug on his sippy cup, he looked up to see his Daddy standing in front of him with a plate filled with grilled cheese and macaroni.

Peter was distracted from his juice and immediately grabbed a grilled cheese. He dunked an edge of the bread on the ketchup his daddy had squeezed onto the plate. Peter hummed around the piece of bread. His Daddy was so good. He cooked really delicious food and took good care of him. 

Wade was happy to see his little Peter eating up. He finished a last grilled cheese for himself and served himself the same as Peter. Sitting beside him, Wade started to dig in. Peter scooped up some macaroni. With each bite, his face was getting smeared with ketchup and cheese.

“Thank you, daddy,” Peter said with a mouthful of food.

“You’re welcome baby, chew your food,” he reached out for a napkin and tried to wipe Peter’s face.

Peter hated getting his face clean and tried to move away from the napkin, “Stop Daddy.”

“Okay baby I’ll stop.”

Wade couldn’t help it. He was wrapped tight around Peter’s finger. Peter finished his food, his face and hands a mess, even some of the food had fallen on his pajamas. Peter finished the rest of his drink and dropped his sippy cup on the table.

“Sorry Daddy.”

Wade shook his head in amusement, “It’s okay baby boy. How about I finish up here, and then we can take a bath.

Once the word bath was spoken, Peter made a mad dash out of the kitchen. Wade wasn’t at all surprised. This was normal every time Wade wanted to take his baby boy a bath. So he just set the plates in the sink to be washed later and walked towards their bedroom.

Every time they age played, Wade would take out blankets and toys for Peter to play with. The toys were strewn around. There on their bed hidden under covers and blankets was the unmistakable figure of Peter.

“Baby, you need a bath. I know you don’t like baths but I’ll let you play with your toys.”

Peter didn’t move from underneath his cocoon. Wade sat on the bed beside him.

“Would you like it if Daddy took a bath with you?”

Again no movement.

Wade sighed and glanced at the heated tank which held a sleeping curly haired tarantula. Wade had to admit the tarantula freaked him out sometimes, but Peter took such good care of her. When he was little and when he was big. So his pet remained in her home, only coming out on Peter’s watch. And Wade sometimes fed her when Peter was busy but other than that, he steered clear. He thought she was cute at times, and liked to wiggle her molt around at Bob when he would come visit.

“I’ll let you play with Camille if you let me take you a bath.”

Peter perked up and threw the cover off of himself. A wide smile on his face.

“Promise, Daddy.”

“I promise, baby.”

Peter hops out of bed and waits as he sees his Daddy start moving around the room getting stuff for his bath. He looks over at his tarantula. She had been sleeping most of yesterday. His Daddy told him she could feel the change of the weather. Peter looked at his Daddy. He was scarred, but he was strong, funny and the best Daddy he could ever ask for. Peter felt safe when he was with his Daddy.

He grabbed his Daddy’s hand as they made their way to the small bathroom. Its small, but its fitted with a bath/shower. His Daddy sets his clothes on top of the towel rack as Peter sits on top of the toilet. His thumb unconsciously making its way to his mouth. He watches as his Daddy starts up the water and opens the cupboard under the sink. He sees his favorite toy for bath time, a small floatable octopus and rings to be tossed at his extended tentacles. Peter liked that when he squished the octopus head, bubbles would come out of its bottom. It always made him giggle.

The tub was filled quickly and Wade dipped in his elbow to make sure it wasn’t too hot or too cold. Content with the water temperature he turned his attention to Peter. Wade helps Peter undress from his footie pajamas and was left in his pull ups until those are off as well and tossed in the trash. Peter sits down in the water, causing a small splash, and immediately goes for his octopus. Peter is distracted enough for Wade to start washing him. Peter is only distracted for a while, giggling at the bubbles and then he starts getting fussy. 

“Sh, it’s okay baby, almost done,” Wade reassured in a soothing voice as he starts rinsing the soap off of his arms and hair.

Peter whines when he feels the water on his head and throws his octopus back into the tub causing a splash. Wade tries to shush him and calm him. Peter relaxes when Wade starts petting his head and caressing his face. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t like baths sometimes. Sometimes he complained at first and then there were times he didn’t want bath time to be over. 

Wade reached in and unplugged the tub, the water draining. Peter rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the water away. Peter stretched out his arms for his daddy to help him out of the tub.

“Up, Daddy.”

Wade smiled and helped him up, standing in the tub, Peter was wrapped by a yellow duck towel. Wade started to dry him with the towel. Peter stepped out onto the carpet by the bath. Now he got to play with his tarantula. Remembering this made him giddy and unable to stand still as he was dried.

“Lift your leg up for me baby,” Wade explained as he helped Peter into his new pull up.

Peter was sometimes embarrassed at having to wear one, but he liked it better than wearing a diaper. Sometimes when he was feeling really little he would need a diaper, but there were times that a pull up was better. Peter didn’t know how to explain it, it just helped him when he felt little.

Wade dressed him in a long sleeve striped shirt.

“Once again baby boy,” Wade continued as he dressed Peter in short overalls.

He clipped the top, it had a bear stitched on the top chest pocket. Once he had on his socks and shoes he walked quickly to the bedroom. Wade glanced into the room seeing Peter was okay, just reaching into the tank. Wade started to clean up the restroom and toss Peter’s soiled clothes into the hamper. Good thing about their apartment was that they had washer and dryers down on the first floor.

Once everything was clean, Wade poked in his head once again into the room before moving up to start up dinner. Perhaps he could make something like spaghetti with meatballs. Or breaded chicken.

Peter giggled as he felt Camille reach out to him once he had opened up her tank. Her front legs touched his hand first and she began to climb his arm at a languid pace. Peter awed at how pretty she was. Her curly hair tickled his palm. Once he brought her out of the tank he couldn’t help but pet her with his free hand.

“Hi Camille,” he said bringing her up to his face.

Her mandibles moved open and closed, and her eyes blinked up at him. Peter smiled wide as he petted her back and along her long legs. Peter stepped out of the room and made his way to the living room. He didn’t like to be without his Daddy. When he saw his Daddy, he smiled wide and showed him, Camille, as she started to climb up his arm. Wade grinned and turned back to cutting vegetables.

Peter sat on the floor and brought his blankie to his lap as Camille settled herself on his shoulder. Her hair tickled his neck and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Soon enough Peter’s tarantula started climbing back down. Peter couldn’t tear his gaze away from her as she crawled on his lap and then started to climb up his other arm. Peter giggled again at the sensation of her long legs climbing over him.

“Pretty,” he told her as she started up his shoulder, her legs settled.

Camille was always so calm and gentle, he liked her so much. She settled herself comfortably on his shoulder and rested there. Peter moved to grab a sheet of paper that was on the coffee table. His crayons were there from earlier that very morning. He moved closer to the table, seeing how Camille didn’t really mind.

Peter dropped the crayons and started to draw. He started to draw Camille. He wanted to get her legs just right and her face. He added swirls of brown for her hair and green under her to show she was on grass. When he was done with that, he got another sheet and started on another drawing. Peter stuck out his tongue in concentration. Peter didn’t know what he felt like drawing, he just let his hand move the crayon around into random doodles. The doodles started to turn into figures. The figures looked familiar to him. Peter smiled down at the family portrait he decided to draw on a whim. He felt Camille on his shoulder moving around. He stopped when he felt her climb back down his arm. He set his hand on the table, palm up as Camille settled there for the moment.

“Look. I drew you. And look. It’s me and Daddy,” Peter explained as Camille took tentative steps over his drawings.

Peter grinned as his tarantula walked all over the table, and then he stiffened. A warm spurt of liquid started to fill his pull ups. Peter didn’t even realize he needed to use the restroom, not when he was having so much fun. Peter felt his bottom lip quiver as his pull up filled. He didn’t mean to do it. It just happened. 

Peter didn’t move from where he sat on the floor. He stared at Camille as his eyes started to fill with water. He forgot to go use the restroom. He hoped Daddy wouldn’t be mad at him. Just as the thought passed his mind, he could see his Daddy walk towards him from the corner of his eye.

“Okay baby. Dinner is ready. Why don’t we put Camille back-“

Wade stilled as he saw the faraway look on his little boy’s face. He saw the tears filling up his eyes and his lips quivering. Wade got worried.

“Baby boy, what’s wrong,” he kneeled down in front of Peter trying to get his attention.

Peter’s bottom lip wobbled and he tried not to look at his Daddy. He sniffled and brought a sleeve to wipe away his nose.

“Are you okay? What happened,” Wade was concerned, maybe he lost Camille. But when he looked at the table he saw the tarantula sitting at the corner. He looked at the nice drawings Peter had done, there was nothing that could cause him to cry for no reason.

So Wade had to think that maybe it was something else.

“Wet,” Peter whispered, as he brought up his blankie to hide his face. Peter could feel his ears burning.

Wade made an oh sound, Peter had wet himself. Wade brought his hand up to comb over Peter’s dry hair.

“It’s okay baby. That’s why you wear pull ups. It’s okay to have an accident. You’re still my special little boy. You were just having too much fun with Camille that you forgot to go. It happens.”

Peter nodded his head, his tears falling on his blankie. He still felt ashamed that he wet himself, but it helped when his Daddy spoke to him so kindly.

“How about we put Camille back in her tank and then Daddy can change you.”

Peter would have protested, but he couldn’t bring himself to argue. He wanted his Daddy to help him when he felt vulnerable, and he knew his Daddy would take care of him.

His Daddy led him by the hand to the bedroom. He saw his Daddy put Camille back in her tank before he focused his attention back to him. Wade lay Peter down on the bed where he set a changing pad. Peter unconsciously brought his thumb up to his lip as his Daddy unclipped his overalls. He felt the cold air hit the cooling liquid between his legs. Peter looked away sucking his thumb as his daddy pulled down his soiled pull-ups.

Wade saw Peter suck his thumb, he rummaged through the diaper bag and pulled out his pacifier. He pulled out Peter’s thumb and switched with the pacifier. Peter was confused but gave a few curious sucks before deeming it an adequate exchange for his thumb.

Wade dried Peter and cleaned him wipes. He didn’t want his baby boy to get a rash nor feel uncomfortable. He looked at his baby boy, his gaze was to the side, looking at his tarantula, giving lazy sucks to his pacifier. Once Peter is dried and changed, Wade clips back his overalls and pats his leg.

“There we go baby boy. Nice and clean. After dinner do you want to continue playing or watch cartoons?”

Peter turned his head to face his Daddy, he removed the pacifier, “Want you, Daddy.”

Wade grinned, “All right baby. I’ll play with you.” 

Wade leaned over and kissed Peter’s forehead.

“Love you Daddy.”

“Love you too baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Peter doesn't have a set age. He usually feels as big as 5 years old and as little as one. This chapter he just feels more like 2.  
> 2nd Note: This was supposed to be short, something like practice if I ever wanted to continue, but it turned into 3,000 words and 6 pages....  
> 3rd note: Also, I have arachnophobia, seriously it was so hard to write the part with the tarantula because it would make my skin crawl just imaginary it. And it still does. SO sorry if its not accurate, but I don't want to google spiders anymore.
> 
> I might add another chapter, perhaps with Daddy Peter and Little Wade.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
